Shawshank:Chat conduct
Chat Guidelines When you enter the chat, you are expected to understand these guidelines. Ignorance of them is not an excuse as they cover basic respect to others. Note: Moderator shall refer to any user who is: a chat moderator, a moderator ,an administrator or a bureaucrat unless specifically stated otherwise. # Hate speech and bullying: Personal attacks, harassment, sexual harassment, insults or bullying are not allowed. Usage of racial bigotry, sexually degrading language, or similiar is prohibitted # Profanity: Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. # Personal privacy: Don't reveal personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc). Don't violate confidentiality on things that another user or a moderator has requested stays confiential. # Extenal links: Avoid linking to external sites without the permission of a moderator. Linking to sites containing personal inforamtion such as Facebook is not allowed without the express permission of the person whose information may be displayed. # Spamming and irritation: Don't go out of your way to irritate others e.g. repeating the same thing again and again to get a response. Don't post meaningless things such as random text or similiar # Discusiion of real world and off-topic areas: The discussion of topics outside of the Shawshank Redemption is perfectly fine. However if discussing real world topics be aware that other people may have strong views on them. If a subject seems to be causing upset or offense then a user should tell a moderator who may, at their discretion, request the discussion be taken to private chat or ended. # Bots: Usage of bots without prior permission from a moderator is not allowed. :Users who fail to follow these guidelines may be kicked and/or blocked. Consequences The below guidelines are used in normal cases but moderators ultimately use their discretion when dealing with situations and when issuing warnings/bans. As such specific exceptions may be granted. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: Kick Following this, the block duration is usually: *Three days for the first offense *One week for the second offense *One month for the third offense Further offenses will result in an extended or permanent ban, chosen at the discretion of a moderator. Kicks and bans will never be used as a joke. Chat moderation The moderation of chat is carried out by active moderators. A list of these users can be found here. An exception to this is when a temporary chat moderator is appointed based on the criteria set out below: *When there are 3 or more users actively engaging using chat. *When there are no other active users able to provide moderation. *When attempts to ping any moderators or admins who are in chat but "away" is unsuccessful. *When there are no contactable admins or moderatrs currently active elsewhere on the wiki. Only a single (1) temporary chat moderator shall be appointed at one time. Once a moderator is active again the temporary moderator shall have their rights removed. If a temporary chat moderator is appointed then a bureaucrat should be notified. The maintenance of the list is under the discretion of the sysops. As such, suggestions for inclusions, alterations or removals of emoticons should be forwarded to the Wiki's administrators.